Yesterday
by Skinfull
Summary: (WIP) Division 15 just finished a big case but at the cost of possibly 2 lives from the division. Everyone is on edge, when more tragedy strikes. (I'm really bad at summaries, truth is I dunno where this is going but true to form, it will be romance crime fic that no doubt will end in smut!)
1. Chapter 1

"Missing kids are the worst." Dov fell back onto the couch with a whoompf and took the beer that Chris offered. He twisted off the cap and tossed it onto the coffee table then took a long swig.

"But when you find them, it's the best." Chris added as he crossed his ankles on the table and let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

"When. If. I'd rather not be looking for them at all."

Chris let the words hang in the room and knowing there was no response. The silence soon became heavy and stifling. Chris shifted on the couch, grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on. He switched channels until he found an ice hockey game.

"We found her, Dov. You found her."

"I know."

Dov remembered how filthy she was as she cowered under the bed. At first she would come out and shivered in a small ball against the wall. Dov reached in and tried to grab her but the bed had been bolted to the floor. Chris was trying to free it but it would budge. No matter what coaxing Dov offered the girl shied away. Chris used his baton as a fulcrum, an eventually loosened the bed from the floor, pulled it high enough so Dov could reach in. He took her arm and dragged her closer then lifted her into his arms.

She was tiny. He didn't know what he was expecting but she was small shivering and frail in his arms. She felt more like a toddler not the 7 year old they were looking for. He hurriedly carried her out to the waiting ambulance and lowered her onto the gurney but held onto her hand.

"Shhhh, its ok, you're going to be ok."

The EMTs pushed him aside and wrapped her in a blanket and pushed the bed into the back of the ambulance. And that was it. The others around him were celebrating but he didn't feel like celebrating. He could still feel her frail body shivering in his arms. Back at the precinct everyone was preparing to go to the penny but he couldn't muster up the enthusiasm. He declined all offers and went home.

Now sitting on the couch trying to watch the game Dov suddenly wished he was at the penny. The loud music and chatter would be a good distraction.

"Dov…" Chris rolled his head to look at his friend. "We got her."

Dov lifted his beer and Chris clinked his beer against it.

The penny was loud with lively music and chatter. Andy crossed the crowded room with four drinks on a tray, trying desperately not to spill any of it as she weaved her way towards the table.

"Finally!" Gail took her drink off the tray. Andy doled out the rest. Nick sat back with his drink and Tracy with hers. Andy dropped the tray back to the bar then took her seat with her own drink. They all sat in silence for a few moments the noise of the room enveloping them all.

"Maybe Chris and Dov had the right idea," Tracy said, as she sipped her wine.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling it tonight." Nick put his beer back on the table practically untouched.

"Guys, we found a little girl today. She was missing for three years, and we found her." Andy implored with them.

"Sal is dead, Black is in hospital."

"But we caught the guy, we found the girl!" Andy looked around. Every table was occupied with groups like this. Four or five officers huddled over untouched drinks, chatter was low and sombre. But it seemed like no one wanted to leave. Everyone needed to be here. To be together.

"Here, here," Nick said and they all clashed glasses and took a drink.

Across the room Oliver and Sam sat at the bar nursing untouched whiskeys.

"Helluva day." Oliver said, not for the first time.

"You can say that again."

"Helluva day."

Sam shook his head and swirled his drink around in its glass.

"I called Denise earlier. Sals wife," he added when Sam cocked his head in confusion. They both sat with that statement for a few minutes. "I'm going to call over in the morning…if you want to join I can swing by for you."

Sam shook his head. "I'll go myself after my shift in the morning." He picked up his drink and downed it in one. Then stood up from the high stool and pulled his jacket on.

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah…I'm not feeling it tonight."

"See you tomorrow brother."

Tracy finished her wine and stood away from the table and grabbed her bag. "I'm off. I want to kiss Leo before he is asleep."

"Goodnight Trace," Nick said.

"I'll come too." Andy slipped on her coat and followed Tracey out.

"Do you want a lift?"

"Hmm?"

"A lift. Do you need one?" Tracy unlocked the car and opened the driver's door as she waited for Andy's response.

"No." She zipped up her hoody. "I want to walk it off."

Andy watched as Tracy drove off then started to walk home herself. She was towards the end of the block when Sam pull up alongside the curb.

"Hey, McNally…need a lift?"

"No." She continued to walk but he drove along the curb matching her pace.

"C'mon McNally, how long are you going to stay mad?"

"Mad?" she laughed. "I'm not mad, Sam. Mad implies that I care. Which I don't, so I'm not mad."

"So you are… happy?"

"Again, happy would imply that I care."

"So you're not happy?"

Andy glanced over at him an saw the smirk cross his lips and it made her blood boil. She sped up her pace and ignored him calling after her. Sam parked and jumped out of the truck and hurried after her. "Andy, wait, Andy!"

He took her arm and swung her round to face him. She met his eyes and refused to look away.

"I knew you were mad."

"Jesus Sam, don't you ever give up?" She shook her arm free from his grip and backed away to get more space between them. "I'm not mad, why would I be. We're not together; we never should have been in the first place! I wish I could just forget the whole thing ever happened."

"Andy…"

She backed off and started to turn away when the sound of squealing tires caught both of their attention. They watched as a black sedan came hurtling around the corner. Sam glanced at his truck and for a split second he thought it was in the way. He flinched in preparation for the crash but it never came. Instead the car continued on towards them.

That's when the rear window rolled down smoothly and the nuzzle of a gun came out. As soon as the barrage of gunfire started, without thinking Sam lurched towards Andy, tackled her to the ground and rolled with her to hide behind the wheel of a parked car. They lay like that for a few moments after the shots had stopped and the car was gone.

Sam rolled off Andy and lay flat on his back on the pavement for a moment longer. "Hey McNally, you ok?" He stood up and turned to reach down and help her up. It was only then he noticed that she was lying still, her eyes half closed, her mouth agape and a rapidly growing pool of blood expanding from beneath her head. "McNally…McNally! Andy!"

Sam pulled his phone out and dialled for emergency services as he patted her down and tried to find the source of the injury.

"Officer down, corner of Spadina and Richmond, immediate EMS required!"

He left the phone on and tossed it to the ground then concentrated on Andy. He found a flesh wound on her arm but it was a blood oozing from the wound on her neck and another on the back of her head that was worrying him. He pulled off his shirt and bunched it up beneath her head in an effort to stop the bleeding then pressed his hand to the wound on her neck. But dark red blood seeped through his fingers in a matter of seconds.

"Hold on McNally, hold on…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Some of you asked for where this is in the timeline. I'm not really sure... though I'm thinking Early S4. Post break up, after UC, no marlo, Sam and Andy are "just friends" but I dunno though, I'm just writing it as it comes. I guess its AU.

~ This wasn't supposed to be as long as it turned out, I was going to split it into two chapters, but there didn't seem to be a logical splitting point. So Enjoy.

* * *

It was a blur of sirens, lights and arms pulling him away and holding him back. Sam heard voices and caught strings of sentences like "Losing pressure", "Questionable LOC", "Pulse 81", "resps 15" but it all washed over him as he tried to get back to her side.

"Andy!"

"Sir, you need to stay back and let the EMTs do their job."

Sam was pushed away and he watched as they poked and prodded her before finally putting her on a gurney and slipping her into the back of a waiting ambulance. An officer he didn't recognise same up beside him and directed him towards a squad car.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Huh? We were standing here talking, and a black car drove by. The window rolled down and there was a gun…"

"What kind of car?"

"A late model black sedan."

"Did you get a plate?"

"A plate?" Sam saw himself tackle her to the ground. Felt the hit again in his chest and the sensation of her hair in his face. "No, no I didn't catch a plate."

"Okay, did you see the driver?"

"No, it had blacked out windows, but the shooter was in the back seat, so there were definitely 2, I'm pretty sure there was another in the front passenger-"

"Sam!" Sam turned to see Oliver running towards him. He pushed through the cordon that had been set up and made his way directly to Sam's side just as the ambulance was driving off. "Oh Christ, as you okay?!" he exclaimed at the sight of the blood across Sam's hands and arms.

Oliver grabbed his friends shoulders and all but patted him down. Sam brushed his arms aside.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's not mine. Andy… Andy was shot."

"Jesus!"

"Can you give me a description?"

"No!" Sam roared and turned to smack both of his closed fists onto the roof of the squad car. "We were standing right there!" Sam pointed to the curb side that was stained with her blood. "A car pulled up, there was gun fire, we ducked behind the car, when the car took off I went to get up and noticed she was hit."

"Sam…" Oliver tried to calm his friend down but he knew there would be no use.

The officer that was questioning Sam closed over his notebook and slipped it into his pocket. "Okay-"

"I know how it goes, I work out of 15." Sam started to pat down his pockets as he was looking for his keys. "Call me or whatever, I don't care, right now I need to get to the hospital."

"I can take you to the hospital," the officer said and he gestured to the car they were standing beside.

"No, I'll take him." Oliver turned Sam away from the squad car and started to walk him towards his own car. But turned before he left. "Oliver Shaw Div 15," he said and gave the cop his card.

Oliver's car was parked up the side of the street. Sam jumped into the passanger and drummed his fingers on his knees with impatience. Oliver sat in and fixed his belt then put the key in the ignition.

"Jesus Oliver… let's go!" he implored, his hands out in front of him squeezed into tight fists only to see them stained with dark red with her blood. He rubbed them together, rubbed them on his knees, his chest, anywhere, everywhere to try and get rid of the blood.

"Hang on Sammy, we'll be there in a few minutes."

* * *

**Three weeks earlier**

Andy sat back in her chair and stretched her legs out in front. The soft fabric of the desk chair was just comfy enough to lull her into a light sleep but the glaring heat from the sun kept her awake. The radio beside her played soft rock that she didn't knew but she didn't care about that either. Dov and Chris fought over the BBQ at the other end of the roof top garden, Tracy was gone in for more drinks and she relished the quiet for as long as it would last.

Which wasn't long. Tracy arrived back with more than just a few drinks in tow. Behind her Gail and Nick and Sam and Oliver trailed in, each of them carrying beer or food.

"Finally!" Dov called out, as he took the meat from Sam.

Andy kept her head down and her eyes closed over, even though they couldn't be seen behind her shades. She shifted on her deck chair and was even gladder now that she had decided to wear her new two piece. The navy blue showed off her tan, even though the summer had only started and the golden yellow trim dragged the eyes to all the right places. Tracy came over to reclaim her seat next to Andy and chuckled as she settled into it.

"Guess he wasn't busy after all," she whispered and put two drinks onto the small table between them.

"I didn't even know he was invited." Andy replied as she tilted her head towards Tracy.

"Oh right, so you wore that suit for Dov and Chris?"

"What?" Andy lifted her head and looked at Tracy with a smile. "This old thing?"

They both laughed and clicked the necks of their bottles before taking a drink.

Sam watched from the other side of the garden, enjoying the surreptitious glances of his own behind his shades. She was lying back, with her face tilted up to the sun, one leg stretched out flat, the other bent at the knee showing him a dangerous angle of her ass that he hadn't seen before.

"Aren't you going over to say hi?" Oliver asked as he passed Sam a beer from the cooler. "Or can you see all you need from here?"

"I can see it all just fine." Sam twisted off his cap and took a long swig. Despite his shades, he was making no effort to hide his watching of her. He knew she could see him, he knew she was probably watching him too and it made his skin tingle.

"Jesus Sammy," Oliver laughed. "Careful, you might burst into flames. It's hot enough out here!" he went over to the BBQ to help Chris and Dov with the cooking, but Sam just continued to watch.

Later, Chris called out that the food was ready. Tracy immediately jumped up.

"Thank god! I'm starved! You coming?" she said to Andy as she put her book aside and slipped a sarong around her waist.

"Yeah, in a minute." Andy sat up, her back to everyone except Tracy. "Hey… is…"

"Yes. He's still watching you." Tracy laughed and walked off.

Andy stood up, stretched her arms high above her head and turned to face Sam. Then she grabbed a long loose tank top and pulled it over her head then sashayed her way across the garden to the picnic table.

"Here," Dov handed her a plate with some salad and a burger on it. "Sauces are over there, ribs are at the other end of the table."

"Wow Dov, who knew you could cook!"

"Cook?" Gail sneered. "He set fire to some briquettes and held some meat over it."

"Excuse me but those steaks have been marinating for 12 hours, and this pork was slow cooked for 24!" Dov exclaimed.

"He was up all night, brushing the ribs down with marinade!" Chris said laughing.

"Oh you laugh, but how good are they?"

"They are amazing!" Traci said as she tucked in to some more.

"Swarek…you hungry?" Dov called out to Sam and held out a plate to him.

"Always." He said as he came over and took the food. He followed Andy over to the condiments and waited for her to put the ketchup back but his close proximity was causing her fingers to fluster and she couldn't get the sauce out of the bottle. "Having trouble?"

"It's em, its stuck, wait, its coming, no, em, yeah, it's stuck."

Sam took the bottle and screwed the lid back on, shook it vigorously then opened it and hit the side with the palm of his hand and the sauce came out smoothly onto his plate.

"It's not Stuck McNally, you just have to know how to handle these things. Allow me." He leaned over towards her and poured some ketchup out for her.

"Thanks."

The food was succulent and messy. Sauces and marinades on the corners of everyone's mouths, their lips sticky, their fingers covered. Sam watched her throughout the meal, her tongue caressing her lips and fingers and it was all he could do not to clear the table in one swoop and take her on it. He was almost sad when it was over and Tracy and Nick started to clean up. But whatever disappointment he felt was soon vanquished at the sight of her crossing the garden to take off her seat, but not before pulling that flimsy top off.

She twisted her hair up into a bun and lay face down this time on her chair that she had lowered to be almost flat. Her arms were folded beneath her head and she faced the other way. Sam could have sat there for hours watching her, the way the light caressed her skin, highlighting her curves, dips and valleys of her back and rising mound of her ass.

"Okay, okay, we showed up, we even brought beer, which we have no completed so we're leaving." Gail was tugging Nick towards the door as she spoke.

"Me too, I have a date." Chris waved and followed.

"I better get back to Leo." Tracy hugged Dov and thanked him for the food then left. Dov stood by the cooling BBQ and sipped his beer and Oliver joined him.

"I guess that's my cue. Thanks for the food." Oliver slapped him on the back and waited for Dov to look up, then nodded at Sam and rolled his eyes.

Dov looked around at Andy who was still lying on the deck chair and Sam who was watching intently and took the hint. "Yeah, I'll join you."

"Good man."

Sam watched them leave, saw their smirks but didn't care. He waited for a moment after the door closed then grabbed two beers from the cooler and crossed over to her side.

"McNally…hey…you asleep?" he asked, knowing full well she wasn't. He sat into the chair beside her and held out a beer as she pushed her glasses up an propped herself up on her elbows.

"Not likely. Where is everyone?" she asked after noticing only then that they were all gone bar Sam.

"Gone." Was all the explanation he offered. She took the beet he was holding out and drank it, not caring that some of it dripped down her chin and raced down her neck towards her breasts. He saw the droplet and watched it for as far as he could. She watched him.

"Not like Dov to call it an early night on a Saturday."

"I'm pretty sure he is gone to the bar with Shaw."

"Ah, makes more sense." She put her beer onto the table between them knocking over the empty bottle from earlier and the tube of sun cream. Sam picked them up and held them in his hands. Andy looked up to see him holding the sun cream and looking at her back. "Well, are you going to make yourself useful?" She rested her head back onto her arms an closed her eyes and waited. It was almost a shock when she felt the cold cream oozing out onto her skin.

He had knelt beside her seat and squeezed a long trail of sun cream onto her back, along the hollow of her spine then slowly began to knead it into her skin. Slow, small circles, starting in the middle and gradually getting bigger from the middle of her back to the top of her butt. He dragged lines across the cuff of her two piece then slowly let the tips of his fingers curl beneath the rim.

She clenched her teeth in an effort not to show how much she was enjoying the sensation of his hands on her skin and as his hands started their way back up her back, she reached around and pulled the tie of her bikini bra to undo the flimsy knot.

Sam's hands froze as the strings fell to the side and he waited for her to brush his hands aside but she never did. Slowly his caressing ministrations started again and he made his way up her back to the name of her neck. Small tendrils of her hair came loose and he brushed them aside.

"You know at one point this stopped being about sun safety," he said softly, "and became you conning me out of a massage." Andy chuckled and her body vibrated beneath his hands, making him smile.

"Not much of a con was it?" she said. "I mean, you're implying it took some effort on my part to con you."

Cat and mouse. Always cat and mouse. Sometimes he was the cat, sometimes he was the mouse, sometimes, like now he had no idea what role he was supposed to be playing. More often than not he would back away, but not today. Today he would call her bluff.

"Well, if you roll over I'll do your front." His words killed her mirth. Her chuckle stopped and she glanced back over her shoulder to see him watching her intently. He had pushed his shades up over his eyes, and made no move to hide his interest.

She knew if she rolled over, after untying her bikini top it would not cover her breasts, but she knew he was trying to call her bluff. All these thoughts flashed across her face, leaving a trail of wonder and panic in their wake. Sam smiled and sat back onto his haunches.

"Sorry Andy, thought you were worried about skin care." The smirk he wore as he screwed the cap onto the sun cream annoyed her more than it should have and before she could have second thoughts, she pushed herself up and rolled over onto her front. Luckly her bikini top stayed in place though as it was untied and the strings fell loosely to the side, her breasts spilled over towards the sides.

Sam looked at her. His hands paused on the sun cream bottle the lid half screwed on, as his eyes looked her up and down from head to toe.

"Well?"

Without speaking, Sam tossed the cap aside and squeezed a generous dollop of cream onto her stomach. He started his caressing again, down her torso to her hip bones and again the tips of his fingers found their way beneath the cuff of her bikini bottoms but this time she wasn't able to hide what it did to her. She sucked in her breath and her head lolled to the side.

Sam took the encouragement and slowly worked his way back up her body. Andy tried to keep her breathing steady, her mouth was dry and her pulse was racing. She licked her lips and tried her best not to squirm beneath his hands but it was all too much. He caressed her with flat palms in large circles, then the tips of his fingers drew small circles up her sides and just below her breasts.

After he had covered every visible inch of her, he hesitated for the beat of a heart then softly took the weight of her breasts on the back of his hands. Her bikini top moved aside enough for him to see everything he needed and gradually he turned his hands to cup her breasts. Without meaning to, Andy pushed her breasts into the palm of his hands and he gently squeezed them.

"Mmmm…" The sound came out of her mouth and her back arched a little to get closer to him. By now he was practically lying alongside her and there was something deliciously tantalising about him being fully clothed as she lay almost naked next to him.

"Andy…" He spoke softly, a gravelly whisper, and she was surprised at how close his face was to hers. "I'm not sure if this is a great setting…"

"Hmm? His hands were still on her breasts, cupping them, caressing them, his thumbs dancing across her nipples and she found it hard to formulate a thought, let alone a response.

"This is Dovs roof?" Sam looked around. It was a private access roof, accessibly only through a door in their flat, but what little privacy that offered, it was not enough. "Hang on…" Sam pulled himself away from her and hurried over to the door to latch it.

Andy sat up immediately as he left and watched after him confused, not even sure if he was leaving or not. She watched as he fiddled with the door but he didn't find a lock. Then she saw as he pulled the picnic table over and blocked it from opening.

She laughed as he hurried back to her and slowly sank down over her. "Where was I?"

Andy lay back and gestured to her breasts. "Somewhere around there, I'm not sure though, so maybe you should back track a little."

"Maybe I should…"

Sam brought his lips down and kissed the deep crevice between her breasts, and let his tongue pop out to lick her. Her hands came up his arms to his shoulders and she buried her fingers in his hair. He reached up to her neck and pulled on her bikini tie then tossed the flimsy material aside, so he could see her in all her glory. He took a moment to bask in the sight then bent his head and rasped his tongue across her nipple, one after another. Now Andy made no effort to hide her enjoyment. Her hands fell to her sides, heavy and languid. His tongue and lips made their way up her neck to her ear lobes, across her chin to her other ear. He avoided her mouth an let his hands roam up and down her side. She squired and twitched beneath him then ever so slowly he lowered his hips to press against hers.

His weight was focused on her pelvis and his jeans did nothing to hide his erection. His tongue played with her nipples, one after another, his fingers dug trails down her sides and he hooked his thumbs beneath the cuff of her bikini bottoms. He pulled them a little lower but before she could lift her butt off the chair he lifted himself off her and scurried down her body.

He kissed her hip bones, licked a wet warm trail along the top of her pelvic bone then pulled her bottoms a little lower. Soft curls appeared and Sam blew cold air amongst them making her shudder. With every inch of skin he exposed by pulling her bottoms he kissed and licked her until finally he pulled them off her completely and tossed them over his shoulder. Without hesitation he leaned down and kissed her in the centre of her curls.

Andy moaned and Sam lifted her legs to hook them over his shoulders. She seemed to be unable to move her body as he manoeuvred her into the best position. His tongue found all the sweet spots and slowly drew circles as if mimicking them earlier ministrations of his fingers.

Sam moved his head to a better angle and she let out a grunt that seemed to emanate from her toes. He slipped his hands beneath her butt and lifted her up to meet his tongue. She grabbed bunches of grass beneath her hands as he sped up, every now and then stopping to blow soft cold air into her core.

Andy let go of the grass and pulled his shoulders, pull his tee up and forced him to come up to meet her face.

"I wasn't done…"

"I nearly was…" She pulled on his tee to get it off over his head, then rolled him over onto his back and straddled him. She tugged on his belt, and yanked his button fly open then hovered over him to pull them down over his hips. She couldn't wait to look and touch and caress him and instead she straddled him again and immediately impaled herself on his erection.

"Oh god, careful, it's attached!" Sam called out but she was already slowly moving her hips, grinding hers into him, making him lose all though. Sam was sitting up, her breasts brushed against his chest. He held her close with one arm up her back, the other at the top of her ass and he helped her keep the rhythm he needed. Her hands were in his hair and he could bend his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth.

The slow steady rhythm was causing a crescendo of pleasure to build up and Sam felt himself speeding up, but he couldn't get the purchase he needed. He looked behind him and checked for the space, then leaned back, taking her with him and rolled her over onto her back. Now he could push into her, harder, heavier, a new, tighter angle and he felt his skin break out into goosebumps. Her fingers dragged across his back and her ankles locked behind him. Just as the crescendo reached its peak Andy's moans changed to pants, her grip on him loosened and he followed her into oblivion. He fell on top of her, panting alongside, his breath ticking her neck but she was too sluggish to care. Eventually he rolled off her and tucked her into his side.

She lay still, panting slowing to soft breathing and for a moment he thought she was asleep. He lifted his head to take a look and she glanced up at him, and he was surprised by the shy smile she wore. He leaned down to kiss her, her lips parted and begging for his attention, when someone banged on the roof access door. Both of them sat upright.

"Hey!" It was Chris. "Hey Dov, you up here?"

"Shit!"

Andy jumped up and grabbed her bikini. She pulled on her bottoms and looped her top over her neck but struggled to get it tied behind her back. "Sam! Help!"

She looked over as he tried to stand up with his boots on and his jeans around his ankles locking them together. He was laughing too much to concentrate.

"Sam!" She kicked him and he managed to get his pants up. Then stood an pulled on his tee, leaving her bikini til the last minute.

"Hey Dov!" Chris banged on the door.

"Sam! Hurry!" she pleaded with him. He reached over and turned her back to him, so he could tie her top. As he crossed the garden to let Chris in, She pulled on her tank top and jumped into the chair and grabbed the book Tracy was reading earlier. She took a bottle of beer and tried to act nonchalant as Sam pulled the picnic table away, and opened the door for Chris.

"Oh Swarek… hey… I thought Dov was up here again."

"No, he left with Oliver to go for a few drinks." Sam went over and sat in the chair next to Andy and lay back with his eyes closed.

"Oh…" Chris looked back at the picnic table and then over at Sam and Andy. "Oh… well ok, I'll go and find him." He backed away from them, a red tinge creeping up over his face as he left.

When the door closed behind him Andy and Sam looked at each other then laughed.

* * *

Sam and Oliver raced through the hospital and passed reception straight to the ER. Oliver flashed his badge and they got through to the triage area where a nurse stopped them from looking behind every curtain.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" she pulled Sam away from the next cubicle.

"Andy McNally, officer shot on Richmond… Spadina and Richmond. Was just brought in on a bus."

Oliver flashed his badge again and the nurse looked them up and down, taking in the blood stained clothes, the dark red on his hands and the film of sweat on his face.

"Let me check." She hurried over to the desk to check admissions.

Behind the desk in a side room Sam spotted a hive of activity and something in him knew it was Andy. He raced over and burst through the doors in time to see them cut her clothing off with surgical scissors. Someone attached an EKG to her chest and a pulse tracker to her finger but the sounds that reverberated around the room wasn't a reassuring steady beat but instead it was weak and erratic.

"2 litres O Neg."

"BP 140 over 90, resps low at 10, tubed her in the field, complete LOC, no response."

"Lacerations on her left elbow, through and through on her upper shoulder, laceration on her head."

"Carson, take the shoulder, Order an xray."

"On it."

The bustle of medical staff moved around Andy with fluid motion, hands reaching over and across her, in smooth motions that should have become tangled. Then as the sound of her heart beat, that was equally worrying and reassuring became a low single tone, all movement in the room halted. Everyone looked at the EKG then immediately reacted. The nurse Sam had ditched earlier came into the room and tugged Sam out.

"You can't be in there!"

"What's happening?" Sam roared out.

"They are taking care of her, you need to stay out of that room and give them space to work."

"Sam…buddy…" Oliver grabbed Sam into a bear hug from behind and pulled him away from the room to the side where they could see in with a large window.

The sharp tone of the EKG machine was still audible from where they were standing. Oliver rested his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed it, as they watched the medical staff work on her.

"Jesus…" Sam rested his forehead on the window and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I didnt have time for a proof read. Hope its ok.

~ BEFORE is the "three weeks previous" time line and AFTER is the post shooting time line. :)

~Updated Rating! Totally forgot that I had gone all smutty already! Thought I was saving that til the end! Thanks for the reminder!

* * *

BEFORE.

"You knew what you were doing when you wore that to Dov's BBQ." Sam perched himself on a high stool in her kitchen as she walked in from the bathroom. She was still wearing her bikini, and had a light blue sarong wrapped around her waist.

"What are you talking about?" She smiled and looked at him from the corner of her eyes as she fixed her hair up into a ponytail.

Sam laughed. She made her way into the kitchen and put the kettle on. She grabbed a couple of mugs from the press and popped a teabag into each of them. Sam watched her actions silently, admiring the way her body moved and stretched as she reached for stuff on the high shelves.

She caught him watching her and smiled. Sam took the encouragement and stepped off his stool and circled the breakfast bar. She watched his approach and leaned back into his hug as his arms snaked around her midriff. His warm hands on her skin sent tingles all over her body. He bent his head and kissed the nape of her neck where it ran into her shoulder, his tongue popping out to tickle her.

"I didn't realise the sight of me in a bikini would have this effect on you."

He continued to kiss her without responding. She tilted her head to the side to grant him better access. His hands roamed across her stomach, one pressed her pelvis back into his, and the other moved up to her breasts and gently caressed them through the light nylon material.

"I might have worn one to work sooner if I knew this would be the end result…"

Sam chuckled against her and she delighted in the gentle shake.

"Shhhh McNally…" He licked the back of her neck and blew a draught of cold air across it. She turned in his arms and circled his neck with hers, then pulled him down for a kiss. She pulled his tee out from his jeans and tugged it off over her head. She raked her nails down over his chest then bent her head and suckled on his nipples, one after the other, making him draw in a shallow breath.

She flattened her hands on his chest and pushed him back until he hit the counter then pulled his belt open and yanked on his button fly. She kissed him slowly, soft gentle waves from her tongue around his mouth mimicked by her hands as she pushed his jeans and briefs down below his hips.

She pushed her hips towards him and he pushed back, grabbed her butt and held her against him but she pushed the onslaught away. She backed away a bit so she could concentrate on his chest. Her fingers scratched through the hair, across his ribs, over his hip bones. He sucked in his breath as her fingers closed over his already erect penis.

Sam grabbed her head and pulled her in for a heavy kiss as she started to stroke him. Andy reached up and took his hands away from her head and placed them onto the counter, then looked up at him and smiled as she lowered herself to her knees. Sam watched intently, his focus never wavering from her face, not even blinking, barely breathing for fear that this dream would dispel and he would wake up alone in bed. She kissed his hip bone, let her tongue leave a wet trail in the crevice of his inner thigh, which was almost his undoing but he held fast onto the counter to stop himself from collapsing.

Andy crossed to the other hip and did the same thing and all the while he watched. Part of him wanted to reach down and pull out the elastic that was holding her hair up. He wanted to feel the tickle of her hair on his skin but then he would be able to see her lips, and looking now at her lips as they wrapped around the tip of his penis was worth it. She pressed her tongue against the underside of his cock then opened her lips wider and took him in completely.

"Shit…" Sam let his head fall back in ecstasy, banged it off the press but the sharp pain did nothing to dampen the sensation of her hot wet mouth stroking him in slow even motions.

One of her hands pressed on his pelvis and the other squeezed his ass, matching the rhythm of her mouth. He was just managing to hold on, both to his dignity and the counter when she hummed, causing reverberations to explode throughout his body.

Sam bit his bottom lip, held his breath and tried not to release but the build-up was becoming unbearable. "Andy…" He warned her but she could already tell how close he was.

She sped up her strokes, moved one hand to cup his balls and hummed again.

"No…wait…" It took all his willpower to move, but he tugged her shoulders back and pulled her up to her feet. He pushed her backwards to the breakfast counter and tried his best to follow her as gracefully as he could with his jeans around his ankles and a massive erection begging for more attention.

He grabbed her for a kiss, buried his fingers in her hair then lifted her up to sit her on the edge of the counter. The sarong easily came away and she lifted her butt when he tugged on her panties. Sam didn't wait for pleasantries but instead he slid her to the end of the counter, her legs wrapped around him and he entered her in one smooth movement and then held still.

He was silently thankful that she was wetter than he expected when he pulled nearly all the way out then pushed back in. His penis was throbbing to the point that it was almost painful not to pound into her, three maybe four times before this was over, but the sensation of slowly stroking his way through to her core was worth the stinging pins and needles.

Andy held him tight with her ankles but with every stroke she was losing her grip. She reached up and undid her bikini top and tossed it over her head then lay back on the counter, the cold marble a stark contrast to the warmth of his body. Sam watched her breasts moving in time with the rhythm of his hips. He wanted to reach up and take in his hand or his lips but he didn't dare move. The slightest angle change would be his undoing.

And as if Andy could reach his thoughts, she covered her own breasts with her hands, kneaded them, tweaked her own nipples while licking her lips then arched her back and dipped her pelvis, tightening the angle of their connection. Sam gripped her hips tighter and released his restraint, and as predicted he just about made it through 4 strokes before his climax exploded.

Sam stood stock still, waiting for his blood pressure to return to normal as Andy tossed her arms up over her head and waited for her heart to stop racing.

"Jesus McNally…" He pulled away from her and reached down for her hands and pulled her into a sitting position. Andy smiled against his chest as he hugged her close. "That was…"

"Incredible."

"Was it?" He held her away from his chest and looked down at her smiling face. "Did you…?" Andy shook her head. "Shit…though it's not surprising. You caught me by surprise."

"I did?" Her smile widened and he cupped her face for a kiss.

"Always," he murmured against her lips. "But never let it said that Sam Swarek doesn't pay his tab."

"Not sure if you can afford this one…" Andy said with a laugh and Sam looked at her with mock indignation.

He stepped back from her, toed off his sneakers and stepped out of the puddle of his jeans. Then turned back to her and lifted her into his arms. He glanced over her shoulder at the long couch and walked over to it. Slowly he placed her down then lay next to her.

"I can afford it... but I may have to pay in instalments." He kissed her neck and chin and let his hand roam down her back, over her butt, caressed her hip, up her torso and cupped her breast.

"Instalments?" Andy tried to concentrate but while his hand was distracting half his brain, his tongue was taking care of the rest.

"Bit…" he nipped the nape of her neck. "By…" he licked her throat to the underside of her chin. "Bit." He kissed her on the lips, a slow and heavy drugging kiss. When he stopped her pulled back and looked down at her. Her eyes were half closed, her mouth was open, and her breathing was slow and relaxed.

"Well then," she said her voice low and barely audible, her eyes still half closed. "Let's hope you can afford the interest too."

Sam laughed out loud and pulled her into a hug, their bodies aligned and toughing from head to toe and even though he had just climaxed only moments ago, he felt his cock twitching again.

"Oh…first payment?" she said, making him laughing again.

"Shut up McNally."

* * *

AFTER.

Though Sam thought there was a frenzy of activity in the ER before, it was nothing like it was now. Tubes, scalpels, electrodes, and bandages. IVs and blood packs. Everyone doing their own job, all of them haunted by the single tone from the heart monitor.

"Clear." They all stepped away from the table as the doctor pressed the plates to Andy's chest. The pulse of electricity surged through her body making it jerk but the single tone of her still heart still rang out. "Again… charging…clear!"

Sam couldn't look away. Oliver rested his hand on his friends shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

This time with a stronger shock her body jerked more but they were all rewarded by the beeping rhythm of her heart again. Sam sagged against the window with relief and Oliver slapped his back.

The medical staff continued to work on her with the same speed and precision as before. It wasn't long until they draped a blanket over her then pulled IVs off their stands and landed them onto the blanket. Sam hurried around to the door to meet them as they emerged.

"Where are you taking her?" he demanded to know, as he walked alongside the trolley to the bank of elevators.

"Surgery." The doctor stepped away from the elevator car and let the nurses and surgeon accompany him up to the right floor, while pulling Sam back from entering with her. "The wound on her elbow is superficial. Bullet went through her shoulder and she lost a lot of blood."

"What about the head wound?"

"Deep laceration on the left temple. Looks like the bullet grazed her and an impact with the pavement on the back of her head too. "

"Is she going to be ok?"

"I can't answer that." The doctor walked towards the central office station and took a file for the next patient in line. "She will be in surgery for a few hours, you need to go upstairs and talk to them." Sam watched as the doctor went into another cubicle and pulled the curtain closed.

"C'mon Sam…" Oliver pulled him towards the elevators and they rode in silence to the 3rd floor. By comparison the mood on the surgery was serene. Everyone seemed to be moving in slow motion. They hurried to the counter and asked about Andy. A nurse showed them to a family room where they had to wait. Minutes passed like hours but hours never seemed to fade.

Nash arrived with coffee but Sam didn't take it. He paced the small room unable to sit still until finally a soft knock on the door preceded a surgeon in full garb walking in.

"Officer Swarek?"

"That's me…how is she?" Sam stepped forward and Nash and Shaw stood behind him.

"The next few hours are critical," the surgeon spoke softly and slowly and met Sam's eyes. "She made it through surgery without any complications. It was a rather deep laceration across her left temple," he dragged two fingers across his own head in the spot he was talking about. "But luckily it seemed to be a ricocheted bullet and not a direct hit. She had lost quite a lot of blood, and the reported near immediate loss of consciousness is worrying, but there are strong signals now, so I'm very hopeful for a full recovery."

"Oh thank god!" Shaw exclaimed. Nash hugged him and Sam felt his shoulders slumping with relief.

"When can I see her?" he asked.

"She is in recovery right now. She will be there for a few hours more, It'll be morning before you will be allowed in."

"Ok, thanks." The surgeon left the room and Sam flopped into a large chair and closed his eyes.

Having little or no sleep did nothing to stop Sam from arriving at the hospital at 8am. He used his badge to get around the visiting hours and made his way to the surgery floor where the nurses greeted him with a smile.

"How is she? Can I see her?" he asked. They knew who he was talking about. They all but had to have him kicked out the night before.

"She is doing well. She is a lot stronger than we thought." The nurse finished the typing she was working on then locked her PC and came around the counter to lead Sam into Andy's room.

It was a well-lit semi private room with 3 other unoccupied beds. Andy was lying in the corner by the window. The sheets had been arranged around her in a way that made it look like she was just sleeping. The nurse walked over and checked her IV, noted some stats in her notes then left them alone.

Sam was standing at the end of the bed and slowly made his way around to her side. He took her hand in his and was surprised by her return squeeze.

"Andy?" Her head moved a little and her eyes fluttered but then she stilled again. Sam leaned in closer and stroked her hair away from her face. "Hey… McNally…"

Her eyes fluttered again and she lolled her head towards his voice. Eventually she could hold them open long enough to see him. He loomed over her, smiled and waited for her to speak.

She blinked rapidly; the harsh light hurt her eyes. She looked around the room to get her bearings then back to the man that was standing over her. She felt his hand squeeze his.

"Hey…" he spoke softly and smiled.

"Where am I?"

"St Catherine's hospital." Sam said. "I'll call the nurse." Sam buzzed for the nurse then turned his attention back on her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran over me. What happened?"

"You were shot."

"Shot?" A wave of panic washed over her as she tried to remember what happened. Tried to remember… anything.

"We were on Spadina when a gunman opened fire… do you remember it at all?"

"Eh…no…actually no I don't remember anything."

Sam smiled. "Don't worry, it'll come back."

"No… you don't understand…I don't remember anything. Anything at all."

Sam froze. The nurse came in and smiled when she saw that Andy was awake. Sam stepped back as the nurse checked her vitals again. "Good morning honey! You are a wonderful sight! How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"A bit."

"I'll get a PCD hooked up in a while, meantime you need to tell me what pain you have and I'll take it away."

"I…um…I…"

"What is it?"

"I…don't remember what happened."

"That's perfectly normal, sweetie. Loads of people don't remember the accidents that land them in here."

"No…I don't remember anything." She looked over at Sam who was standing by the window, shock and dismay all over his face. "Like… my name, or…his…or…anything."

"Honey, relax." The nurse continued to check her vitals but Sam clocked the change in tone of her voice. "Sometimes after a head injury these things can take time to come back. Just relax. You have been through a lot. Get some sleep."

The nurse wrote into her file then left the room carrying it. Sam stayed back by the window and Andy watched him with a frown creasing her forehead. Her eyes were suddenly very heavy and before she could stop it, sleep claimed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**BEFORE**

"You know it's been a week since you finally fell for my disarming charm." Wearing only his boxer briefs, he was lying on his back on the bed with his fingers interlocked behind his head and though he was awake, his eyes were closed. The duvet was crumpled up on the floor, she was wrapped up in the under sheet beside him.

"A whole week huh?" She stretched her arms up high above her head and yawned.

"Since the BBQ." He rolled his eyes over and his body followed. His arm went over her torso and snuggled her back into him, spooning her close. His chin rested on her shoulder and he kissed her gently.

"Wait…disarming charm?" she chuckled. "Not sure if that's what I would call it."

"No? Are you complaining?" he tickled her, making her squirm.

"No!" she laughed. "No, please stop no!" his fingers stopped and he rolled over onto her back as he propped up on his elbow and rested his head in his hand.

"When does your shift start?"

"In about 35 minutes. I should already be in the shower. Actually, I should already be on the road!"

"I'll drop you off."

"When does yours start?"

"Day off for me." He smiled at her then lowered his head and kissed her gently.

"No, get off!" She pushed him away and sat up but his hands could still reach her. He stroked her back and she cast a devilish gaze over her shoulder at him. "Sam…stop!" She wiggled away to the edge of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

She stood up, the blanket still wrapped around her body but as she moved to walk away, Sam tugged on the end of it and it came loose. She squealed with a laugh and dashed for the bathroom. Sam smiled and fell back onto the bed. By the time she came out, wrapped in a towel he was fully dressed and tying his laces.

"I'm going to be so late."

"Relax, I'll get you there before parade." He stood and turned to see her wrapped in a towel by his dresser at the end of the bed, as she rubbed a moisturiser cream on her face and neck. He came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Sam, don't even think about it."

"What?"

Her hair was tied up into a high bun but some wet tendrils had come loose, he brushed them aside and kissed her neck more thoroughly.

"I swear to god Sam, if you don't get away, I'll be using some of my training to move you aside."

Sam smiled and thought of calling her bluff but then knowing she probably would follow through, he kissed her once more then backed away. He turned and picked the duvet off the floor and shook it back into place on the bed.

"Really?" Andy watched him with a crooked smile. "You're giving up that easily?" she took two steps to cross the room to him and pushed him hard enough to knock him back onto the bed then straddled him before he could get up.

"What about your shift…?" even as he spoke the question died on his lips as she tugged on the knotted towel and let it fall behind her. She reached up and pulled the elastic out of her hair and shook it free. Sam put up no further protest and instead he sat up and pulled his own top off then kissed her. She gyrated against him and ground her hips into his so he grabbed her pelvis and tried his best to hold her still. But she was stronger, or more wilful. She pulled away from him completely and yanked his belt open. He lifted his hips and she pulled the rest of his clothes down.

"Is this a race?" he said as she pulled his jeans low past his knees then straddled his lap.

"I don't have time for finesse right now," she said as one of her hands grasped his cock.

"I feel like you are using me for sex…" he managed to get the words out even though her smooth hot hands were stroking him in ever increasing motions.

"Well you would be right…" she inched her way up closer to his crotch. He moved to sit up to help her but she pushed him back onto the bed. "Ready?" She stilled for a second and looked down at him. She rested one hand on his chest to help her keep balance; the other still held his penis and their eyes locked.

Never breaking eye contact, she lifted her hips and guided him into her entrance. Then in one slow smooth motion she lowered her hips and clenched herself around him. They both moaned. Andy tossed her head back and started to move her hips. Sam used his hands to help her keep rhythm but no matter what way he tried to guide her she sped up, faster and harder.

He clenched his eyes closed, tried to think of anything but the sweet sensation of her velvet skin grinding against his crotch. Andy rolled forward, grasped the headboard and bucked tighter against him. Sam chose this moment to open his eyes and looked up to see her breasts flailing mere inches above his head. Just out of reach. He had to hold her hips to his for fear she would fall off. He craned his neck up to see if he could catch one with his mouth, but she was moving too fast for him. Instead he buried his head into her chest and countered her movements with his own hips.

"Oh god… now, now Sam… now…" Sam noticed the change in her pace, realised she was nearing her climax and only knew one way to increase the pressure for her. He used all his strength to hold her in place as he swiftly sat up then turned and pushed her back into the bed. His legs were against the wall now and he could still reach the headboard with one hand. The other he slipped under her butt and angled her hips in a way that gave him better purchase.

He knew it wouldn't last long for either of them so he didn't even try to prolong it. He pounded into her hard, and fast, without ceremony. One of her hands grabbed his back; the other reached over her own head and grabbed the headboard to counter his movements.

"Okay?" he asked, though he didn't miss a beat.

"Mmmm," he lips were pursed; her tongue made an appearance to wet them then her teeth bit down hard. Her breath came in short sharp pants, mingled and matched only with his. But only seconds had to pass until both of them were ready to finish. Her ankles wrapped around him and he slid in to her one final time pushing them both over the edge.

Moments passed before either of them moved. Sam rolled off her, pulling her with him so that they were lying on their side, face to face.

"Jesus…" Sam brushed her hair off her face and kissed her. "You're incredible."

"Incredibly late…" She pushed him away and jumped off the bed. "Get up, you're taking me to work." She hurried around the room to get dressed but he just lay back and watched her. "Sam! Get a move on!"

* * *

**AFTER**

"It's been two days, since she woke up and you're telling me she still doesn't remember anything?!"

Sam paced left and right the length of the family room. Frank stood by the door with the surgeon and watched.

"It's called retrograde amnesia. Her brain is a little swollen, causing some pressure on her left frontal lobe. It's quite common for short term memory loss to be a cause of head injury like this."

"And how long will it last? You said already it will be a few days."

"I was hoping after the initial swelling went down we would see an improvement. But these things can take time. In very rare occurrences do the memories stay incomplete."

"Incomplete!? More like non-existent" Sam was shouting, his arms gesturing widely as he tried to contain his anger.

"Like I said, it's impossible to tell. There is nothing more we can do for her here. She needs to go home, surround herself with familiarity and I'm more than convinced that it will all come back to her very soon."

Sam had no response. He let his hands drop to his sides. Frank shook hands with the surgeon and watched him leave then turned to Sam.

"You need to step back." Frank crossed the room to his side and turned him away from the window to face him. "You are going to go crazy. What Andy needs right now is support. From her friends, from her family."

"Her dad is gone to Vancouver. I called him already but he can't make it back for another week."

"So now she needs us. You, me, Nash, Peckstien. We need to guide her through this."

"I know, I know."

"Well to do it effectively you need to step back, and calm down."

Sam nodded.

"The surgeon said she can go home, I can go in there, talk to her and bring her home, but something tells me this is something you want to do."

"I haven't seen her since…since she woke up."

"No time like the present."

Frank patted Sam on the back then walked out.

* * *

Andy sat in a chair by the window beside her bed. It was a strange sensation, she pondered, to not know anything about yourself. She examined her hands as if they would give her a clue about her life. She had spent hours looking at herself in the mirror, trying to jog some remnant of a memory but nothing came. Some visitors came and left over the last few days. It was a mish-mash of strange conversations that she struggled to recall now. The doctor has spoken to her earlier and mentioned that she was being discharged and it scared her no end to think that this room, all she knew was about to be taken away from her. A soft whoosh of the door opening made her turn.

"You!" she exclaimed as Sam walked further into the room. His heart jumped in his chest at the thought that she had recognised him. Maybe this was all a misunderstanding, he thought as he crossed the room towards her, a smile creeping over his lips. "You were here the other day…the day I woke up."

"Oh…yeah, I was." Sam's heart plummeted further than it had been before and his smile faded. "How are you feeling?" Andy shrugged and it pained him to see her familiar gestures with a cautious fear in her eyes. "Sorry, that was a silly question. I was talking to the surgeon…"

"Sorry but…who are you?"

Sam's breath caught in his throat and it took him a minute to respond. "Sam. Sam Swarek."

"Oh… you're a cop too… my boss? My partner?" she tried to recall the details that her friend had mentioned when she visited yesterday.

"Partner." He was at the end of the bed bow and used it for the support he needed. "So…I talked to your surgeon. He said you are ready to be released."

"Yeah… he mentioned that." She brushed her hair behind her ear, showing the bandage on her temple more clearly.

"Well I'm here to take you home."

"Where is that?"

"An apartment off King st."

She looked at him blankly and he was at a loss for words. Her eyes filled with tears and it was all he could do not to take the three small steps to close the distance between them but he held fast, his fingers curling around the cold metal frame of the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll take you there, help you get settled in." He watched her for a moment more, the worry crossed her face and watered her eyes. "Everything will be ok."

"Ok." Her voice wavered but she was determined not to show him so he let it slide. Andy stood and only then noticed that she was wearing hospital clothing. "Do you um, do you have any clothes for me?"

Sam dropped a paper bag onto the bed and turned his back to give her some privacy. He heard the bag rustling as she opened it and pulled out a pair of jeans and a light blue tee he had taken from her flat that morning. Her arm was in a sling from the shoulder wound but she managed to pull on her underwear and jeans, though she couldn't fasten them. Her bra proved to be more trouble than she was able for. She slowly slipped her arm out of the sling then pulled the strap up to her shoulder, then slipped her other arm into the other arm hole.

"Um…I think, eh I think I need some help." She turned her back to him and slowly he looked over her shoulder to see her unfastened bra.

"I'll eh, I'll get the nurse." Sam all but ran out the door and called the nurse in to help Andy. As the nurse closed her bra, fastened her jeans then helped her on with a tee, Sam waited outside the door, pacing the hallway.

"There." The nurse tied her laces and stood up to admire her handy work. "You look a million dollars."

"Yeah, thanks." Andy smiled at her as she walked out then started to pack what little belongings she had. She turned to see Sam walking through the door again and he took her bag without asking.

"Ready?"

"I guess." Andy took another look around the room. The only room she had ever known and followed Sam out of the hospital.

They drove in practical silence. The radio was off, the windows were up and only the gently blowing from the aircon could be heard. Andy looked out the window, and watched the unfamiliar city fly by. Soon she would be at home. Such a foreign concept for her right now. Bubbles of fear popped in her stomach making her feel uneasy. She fidgeted in her seat, pulled on her belt and tried to get comfy.

"Hungry?" Sam asked, speaking for the first time in 20 minutes.

"Hmm?"

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded her head. She wasn't sure if it was hunger or fear but she knew she wanted to delay stepping over the homestead for as long as possible. Thankfully Sam didn't ask what she wanted to eat. She had no idea what she liked, what she preferred or even what would be available.

He pulled the car into a car park outside a small bar and without hesitation got out. Before she knew it, he had come around to her side of the car and opened the door. He proffered a hand and she looked up at him for a moment before taking it.

"Welcome to Davy's." He led her into the bar, held the door open for her and waved at the hostess as he crossed the room to a booth by the window.

"Come here often?" Andy asked as they took the menus from the holders and started to read.

"Not as often as I'd like, but as often as I'd dare."

"Special occasions then, huh."

"Something like that."

She watched him over the rim of her menu but his concentration was focused on what to eat.

"So what's good here?"

"You usually get a BLT or some sort of salad."

Andy smiled. She delighted in the thought that they had been here together before. That he had shared these so called special moments with her, but as soon as that delight was there it vanished in the realisation that she couldn't remember any of them.

"Okay guys, what can I get you today?" The waitress pulled a pencil out of her hair and a notebook out of the pocket on her apron.

"I'll have a grilled club."

"The works?"

"You know it."

"And you honey?"

Andy stated at the menu. The options seemed to be endless. Words streamed into letters the pictures swirled before her eyes and suddenly she felt ill. She looked over the menu and stared at Sam. He slid out of the booth and took her arm then hurried across the restaurant to the restrooms. Pushed open the door to the ladies and brought her into the stall in time for her to heave into the toilet bowl.

"It's ok…you're ok…" He held her hair away from her face and stroked her back as she heaved into the toilet until she was empty. She rolled back onto her haunches and tried to catch her breath. "Better?"

"I dunno…" she muttered honestly. He helped her to her feet and she went over to the sink. She turned on the tap and splashed water onto her face with her good hand. "So… lunch?"

Sam smiled and held the door open for her. As they walked through the restaurant Sam waved at the waitress, put a hefty tip on the counter and they left. Back in the car Sam drove slowly through the city to her flat, taking a longer route than was necessary but knowing she needed the time to prepare, but eventually he parked the car outside and turned off the engine. They both sat in silence for a few moments.

"We can stay here as long as you need. There is no rush with this."

Andy avoided his eyes. Looked up at the entrance to the building then took a few slow deep breaths. "No, it's okay. I have to get this over with."

She opened the door and Sam hurried to catch up with her. He walked just behind her as they climbed the stairs to the main entrance. He reached around her to unlock the door then walked with her up to the 2nd floor. They stood outside her flat. Sam unlocked the door again but he didn't open it. She reached up and pushed the door open then stepped in. The living room was well lit from sun but was in somewhat of a disarray. She looked at some of the clothing that was strewn across the couch. Shoes were kicked off and left askew by the door with a couple of napsacks. All over the kitchen was what looked like the remnants of a meal for six people.

"Who lives here?" she asked as she looked around in confusion.

"You do."

"Alone?"

Sam nodded. "Sorry I should have cleaned up a bit, made it a bit more welcoming." He proceeded to pick up her jumpers and coats that were over the back of the arm chair then kicked her shoes and bags away from the middle of the floor.

"You don't have to do that, its ok." She walked over to him and made him put down the clothes. Sam wasn't sure what to do with his hands. He wanted to get busy, cleaning up, keep busy. "So this is where I live…I'm a bit of a pig."

Sam smiled. "Do you recognise anything?"

Andy looked at him as he watched her carefully. When she took the clothes off him and she brushed her hands off his arms she recognised that sensation. His warm skin, hers tingling. She thought she recognised his face but she couldn't be sure. She wasn't sure if it was recognition or desire but there was a definite need or want to reach up and stroke his face, rub her thumb across his full lips and his fingers through his thick hair.

She didn't trust herself to speak right at that moment so instead she shook her head. She turned her attention back to her surroundings. She walked in and out through the rooms, all the while Sam stood stock still in the centre of the living room.

She was almost expecting a flood of memories to wash over her as soon as she walked through the door. But instead all she met was wall after wall of frustration. Nothing was even remotely familiar. There were photos on the walls of her and various friends. Some she recognised from the hospital, some she didn't at all. She found herself sitting on the couch, surrounded by nothing she knew.

Sam let her be for a moment then slowly crossed the room to sit by her side. As the couch dipped beneath his weight, she leaned towards him and he easily draped an arm around her. She nestled her head into his chest and sobbed.

This. She thought. This was the only thing that felt faintly familiar. She tilted her head up to look at him and Sam wiped the stray tears from her face with his thumb.

"It's going to be ok," he whispered not for the first time. It took all his willpower not to lean down, close the short distance and kiss her.

She saw the decision cross his face and almost wanted him to make the move. She contemplated making it herself but then as she saw him make up his mind to retreat she did the same.

"I better go. Let you get acquainted with your…" Sam looked around the room and stood up from the couch. "Your flat."

"Yeah…ok…thanks." She walked with him to the door and held it open. He backed out of it, needing to tear himself out of the place, away from her.

"Wait…" he placed his hand on the door to stop her from closing it. "I got you this…" he pulled a mobile phone from his pocket. "I dunno what happened to yours, it wasn't in your belongings at the hospital."

"Oh, thanks." She took the phone and activated the screen.

"I added my number in there… Sam…call me if you need anything. At any time. Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I will." Sam smiled and stepped back far enough so she could close the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. Quicker updates hopefully in the future!

* * *

**BEFORE**

Andy crossed the bullpen and made her way to the canteen. Oliver was still in booking with their last collar and she had promised to make him a coffee. Peck leaned against the counter, stirring her own drink with a smirk on her mouth.

"So McNally…" Peck said as she watched Andy prepare a new pot of coffee.

"Hi Gail."

"You've been keeping a low profile these days. So unlike you!"

"Huh?"

"You haven't been to the penny all week. In fact, outside of 15, I haven't seen you since… hmmm…" Andy glanced at her sideways and waited for her to continue, all the while focusing on the coffee. "I think it was Dov's BBQ."

"Hmm?" Andy feigned ignorance and willed the water to boil quicker.

"Oh please," Gail tossed the wooden stirrer into the trash. "You're fooling no one. You've been walking round here with a wide grin on your face all week. It's sickening."

Oliver came in to the canteen and called out. "McNally! Where's my coffee?"

Gail smirked over her shoulder as she left the room. "It's nearly ready... hold on…" Andy kept her focus on the coffee as Oliver sat at the table and proper his feet onto it.

"What's goin on here McNally?" He waggled his finger between Andy and the door Gail just walked through. "What did I miss?"

"What? Nothing, no, nothing."

"Please, don't even with the denial."

Andy poured out two cups of coffee and passed one to him. "I dunno what you're talking about Oliver."

"Shaw, McNally," Frank stuck his head around the door. "We have a 10-57 in Monarch park."

"Adult?" Oliver was already standing and Andy was right behind him as they walked towards the garage to get back into their car.

"No."

By the time they got to Monarch park there were three other squad cars and an ambulance already parked just passed the cordon. They hurried through the crowd, under the police tape and to meet Tracy and Chris who reported the missing person.

"What have we got?" Shaw asked.

"Missing kid. She was last seen here at the pool about 30 mins ago. She was supposed to be home, her mother raised an amber alert."

"She was here with friends, who say she was swimming laps with a coach. Last they saw her she went into the changing rooms to get dressed before going home."

"The coach?"

"Robert Reynolds. Male, 45, lives on Glebeholm blvd." Oliver opened his mouth to speak but Chris kept talking. "Dov and Sal are gone to check now."

"Have we taken all statements?"

"Black is gone to the Family home with Noelle; Reilly is talking to the kids."

"Okay great," Oliver checked his watch. "Amber alert has been activated, McNally, Diaz, call in a road block 5 miles out. We need both of these neighbourhoods canvassed, each of them are possible routes from this park.

"The D's should be here any minute," Chris said, as if his words were magic, Callaghan pulled up alongside the barrier. He jumped out of the car and hurried towards them.

"Talk me through it…"

* * *

By the time her shift ended Andy was more tired than she had ever been. But she didn't want to leave. She had been door to door around the neighbourhood, she had maintained a roadblock for four hours and had taken statements at the scene but what sapped her energy the most was the fact that they still hadn't found the girl.

She sat in the locker room after her shower, wrapped in a towel and went over the case in her head.

Lisa Grey. 12 years old. Went swimming with her friends. Had a session with her coach. Left to go home. Was never seen again. The coach checked out. He was at the pool, then came home, was there with his wife all afternoon. Seemed genuinely upset that the girl was missing.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear the door behind her opening and jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Whoa! It's me!" Sam held his hands up as if surrendering when she lurched away from him and held a stance as if to attack.

"Sam! Jesus! You scared me."

"I know, sorry."

"What are you doing here?" She turned to her locker and pulled out some clothes.

"I was talking to Oliver, he told me about the case, I thought I'd pick you up after your shift."

"Thanks Sam…but I dunno if I can leave."

Sam nodded his head slowly. "I thought you'd say that, so I brought some food. C'mon, they are in the parade room eating it now as we speak."

"I'll be out in a sec."

Sam hesitated in leaving her alone again but decided to give her the space she requested. He went out to the parade room and sat on the table at the back next to Oliver.

"How's it goin, brother?" Oliver asked as he passed him a slice of pizza on a napkin.

"Better than most it would seem."

"Helluva day, and it ain over yet."

They looked across the room at Diaz, Peck and Epstien who were sitting at a table at the top of the room. They weren't speaking, and they were barely eating. Sal Webber came into the room and took a slice then sat at the table behind him. Noelle soon followed with Richard Black in tow and they sat at another table, without taking a slice. As frank came in a few more officers hurried to enter and take seats and as Frank took to the podium Andy stepped in through the side door and hopped up on the table next to Sam. He gently leaned his shoulder against hers and she leaned back.

"Okay people," Frank called out loudly to get the quiet chatter in the room to stop. "The amber alert has been active for 9 hours."

The room fell silent.

"We all know our chances of finding this girl lessen with every, single second that passes. What have we got so far?"

"She was seen leaving he park with a teenager." Chris said, as he flipped through his notebook for the details. "He was described as being about 5'9, black hair, slender build. Tattered clothing, no coat."

"We've checked CCTV footage around the area but we found nothing." Dov spoke out.

Frank turned to the map of the district that was pinned to the wall. "That narrows down the route he could have taken." He held out a marker towards Noelle who started cross off areas with CCTV footage they checked.

"Roadblocks were in place about 40 minutes after the incident, 7 minutes after the amber alert was in place."

"Again, more narrowing down."

"She was seen leaving the park taking the south path towards Woodfield rd. There is a path with a tunnel under the tracks."

"We searched it, no sign of anything there."

"That comes out onto a residential area."

"We went door to door in that neighbourhood." Nobody saw anything to report."

"There are no CCTV cameras on Woodfield, until you reach Gerrard ASt East, Also on Fairford Ave outside the school."

"There is quite a bit of construction happening on Walpole ave. Turner construction are building a clinic and have 24hr security on site, as well as cctv.

"So we only really have one route."

Noelle drew a line from the park, along the only route that they could have taken until she got to a large junction.

"He could have taken her anywhere from here."

Another heavy silence filled the room.

"What about the train tracks…?" Andy spoke up. She hopped off the table and crossed over to the map. "We canvased this whole area, we had road blocks see up in these areas but…what about the train tracks?"

"You mean they walked on the tracks?"

"Maybe…though I think they would have been noticed…was there a train due at the time of the disappearance?"

"You think they hopped on a train?" Frank said.

"Residential speed limits of trains in that area would be limited to 10 miles per hour." Everyone turned to Chris who spouted out the stat without hesitation. "What?"

"There would have been about 300 meters of track there with zero visibility from the street."

"Was there a train in the area when Lisa wen missing?"

"I'll check." Dov jumped up and raced out of the room. He sat at his desk in the bullpen and logged in. "C'mon…" he tapped the monitor as if it would help it to speed up. After pulling up the train schedule and finding the right route tapped on the screen. "Got it!" Frank hurried over to him and asked him to print it.

"Get the train company on the line." Everyone else stood in the parade room and waited for Frank to return. "We've got something. A freight train came through just about when Lisa went missing, they could have hopped on it."

"They could be anywhere by now."

"No, it passes through Greenwood yard where every car is checked. It's littered with CCTV cameras we haven't checked yet. If they caught a train out of there, we'll see, if they are still there, we'll know." Frank looked around the room at everyone's tired faces. "We need all available officers to comb the area." Everyone nodded, silently agreeing to join in. "Go get ready, We leave in 3."

Andy turned to go to the locker room to change back into her uniform but Sam grabbed her arm and held her back for a moment.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"You look tired…"

"Sam-"

"No wait, I'm not trying to stop you from going."

"Good. Then let's go."

"I'm just saying, you look tired."

"Gee thanks."

He slowly bent his head and kissed her gently on the lips. "Let's go."

* * *

The train yard was bigger than 10 football fields. It housed up to 35 trains, most of which were longer than 8 cars and then there was a warehouse. They searched each and every car, in teams of three or four. Slowly, methodically, they walked the line from the entrance to the rear fence. Several cars were occupied with hobos and junkies all of which were brought into the station. But they didn't find the girl.

Andy had gone back with the first group of homeless people they found. She worked in booking until they had all been put into the cells then went out to the bullpen to process some of the details.

Sam returned with the next wave and went through booking with them. He walked into the bullpen just as Andy was finished her notes. He crossed the room and sat in the chair next to her then wheeled it over.

"Hey…" he said and nudged her with his elbow.

"Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"I can't believe we didn't find her."

Sam had no response. There was nothing to be said. They sat in silence for a moment and it was only broken by the commotion at the front desk. They both looked up, Sam Stood and watched as Oliver came in through the bullpen with a young man in cuffs, and dragged him towards the interrogation rooms.

"What's going on?" Sam asked Dov who hurried to follow.

"That's the guy who took Lisa from the park."

"Did they find her?"

"No, not yet."

* * *

**AFTER**

Andy paced the living room.

Photos stared at her, mocking her lack of recognition. She went through her own things cautiously as if waiting to be caught but nothing came back to her. She paced the living room like a caged animal until finally she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her coat and left. On the streets she walked aimlessly but with speed. The sound of the traffic drowned out her thoughts. Her feet pounding on the pavement matched her beating heart. Her walk turned into a jog and soon she was running full pelt down the street for as long as she could take it.

She stopped running at a bench and found herself standing at a beach front watching the waves lap the stony shore. This felt familiar she thought as she sat back onto the bench and stared out at the lake. But she wasn't sure if it was actually familiar, a memory resurfacing or if just the vastness before her that felt familiar only now that she was so alone.

Joggers, bikers and skaters passed her by nut she just sat there. It wasn't until she felt the first drops of rain on her face that she realised she should leave. And it wasn't until she stood that she realised she didn't know where she was.

White hot panic flashed through her. She tried to remember her address, her street, anything but nothing came back to her. She checked her pockets hoping she would find something with her address on it but all she found were her keys and her phone. No money, no wallet or ID. She flipped open the phone and checked the address book. Only one number.

She clicked the call button and waited.

Sam answered almost immediately.

"Andy? Everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine…but…"

"What? What is it?"

"I'm lost."

"Lost?" Sam wasn't sure if she meant literally or if she was sitting at home, freaking out.

"I went out, I took a walk, it turned into a jog…well kind of a sprint, I kept running; now I don't know where I am and I don't know how to get back."

"Okay, okay don't worry. I'll come get you." Sam was already leaving his flat with his car keys in hand. "What can you see?"

"I'm in a park. By a lake."

"Are there any signs?"

"No." Andy glanced around her to look for a marking or something she could describe to him. "There is a hill here, with a… lighthouse or something on top." Mentally she retraced her steps. "I think it's a park on an island, I had to cross a footbridge to get here."

"Okay, I know where you are. Its Thompson park. I can be there in about 15 minutes. Can you start walking towards the entrance?"

"Okay." She ended the call and slipped the phone back into her pocket then sat back onto the bench and cried.

Sam drove through the city as fast as he dared. He made it to Thompson park car park in just under 15 minutes but he could only drive to the start. He would have to race to the other end, almost 3KM away. Without hesitation Sam jumped out of his car and started to run.

Andy was walking over the footbridge when she saw him tearing towards her. She picked up her pace and when they met he threw his arms around her and held her tightly against his chest. He held her close, one hand buried in her hair, the other on the small of her back making sure she didn't move. Both of her hands came up his back and gripped his shoulders and her face was pressed into his chest.

"It's okay Andy, shhhhh…"

She didn't know where the tears were coming from, but she couldn't stop them. Instead she held on. He swayed her gently held her tightly and they stayed like that for the longest time. Eventually her tears dried and she shivered as a cold breeze wrapped around her.

"Cold?" Not trusting her voice to speak she just nodded her head. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

He turned her in his arms, and tucked her into his side as they walked back to his car. He held the door open for her, then hurried round to the other side to climb in beside her. He took a moment to watch her settle in and tie her belt then started the engine and drove off.

Andy sat back and peered out the window. It was only earlier that day when he drove her home from the hospital but she felt like it was a life time ago. The passage of time was a strange affair when there were no memories to clutter your mind.

When Sam pulled over and parked the truck she looked around the street hoping to see something familiar and know she was home but instead she recognised nothing.

"It's ok," Sam said when he saw the panic wash over her face. "This is my place. I thought you might prefer some neutral territory for a while."

Relief flooded through her body and she felt her shoulders sag. Sam got out of the car and came round to meet her at the passenger side then led her up to his apartment and opened the door for her.

"After you…" Andy walked in and Sam followed then closed and locked the door behind them. "Come on in, you hungry?"

Andy shrugged. She followed him into the kitchen and watched him cross to the fridge and pull out two beers. He opened both of them then passed one over to her. They clinked the tall bottle necks then each of them took long swigs.

They stood in the kitchen for a moment. Sam watched her eyes flutter and her shoulders sag and it killed him not to be able to cross the room and hold her. Forever if he could. SO instead he got busy keeping her busy.

"Pass me the bread over there," he nodded at the bread bin behind her as he went to the fridge and pulled out some deli meats, salads and condiments. She put the loaf in front of him and sat on a high stool on the other side of the counter. "You must be starved."

She shrugged again but kept her attention on his hands as he made up some sandwiches. He buttered the bread, added mayo and a bit of mustard then some meats, coleslaw and chopped lettuce. He cut it in half and popped one half onto a side plate for her. Then reached into a press by his knees and pulled out a bag of crisps. He opened the bag and split the packaging so she could grab what she wanted.

"Thanks." She still wasn't sure if she was hungry but it was something to keep her focus on and she needed that, at the very least. She took a small bite but found it hard to swallow. There was a lump in her throat and it was sore and she struggled to take in a breath. Sam watched her battle with her fear then as another shaky breath he dropped his half of the sandwich and came round to her side of the counter.

"C'mere," he muttered as he pulled her into his arms and her tears started to fall. Her sobs were silent but her tears kept falling. He rubbed her back and whispered comfort into her ear. Eventually her tears stopped and her breathing relaxed. Sam pulled back, cupped her face in his hands and dried her tears with his thumbs. "You ok?"

"No."

"Yeah…silly question."

"I just want…" she looked up at him, the concern in his eyes was heart breaking. "I just…"

"What? What can I do for you?"

She moved her head closer and kissed him. The kiss took him by surprise but the familiar sensation of her lips on his was delicious. It took all his strength to push her shoulders back.

"Don't…its not right…"

"Sorry, I just…I thought…" She backed away from him but he followed.

"No Andy, don't walk away again." He still had his hands on her shoulders and wanted nothing more than to push her against the counter and kiss her. "I want to kiss you, oh god… I really want to kiss you… but it doesn't seem right."

"Doesn't it?" Sam didn't have an answer. She saw the conflict on his face and pushed her body towards him. "It does to me…"

She kissed him again and this time he let her.


End file.
